Poor Baby
by SMILES01
Summary: Sammy crashed Dean's Baby, and while Dean tries to get it fixed he has a little fun :D Rated M Oneshot for now atleast


DISCLAIMER!!!!! ME OWN NOTHING!!!! ya'll know the drill!

ANYWAYS THIS IS A ONESHOT!!! Buy HEy if yeah all like it I may expand. So tell me what yeah think

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean glared at his brother as he walked around his baby. His chevy Impala. His brother sure did some damage. "Poor baby." Dean cooed to the car. "Sammy I'm going to kill you!" Dean told his younger brother as he ran his hand over the now dented hood. The bumper was completely off. He watched the whole thing from the passengers' seat, and knew it wasn't Sammys' fault, but he was angry and Sam hand been driving and should have missed the stupid tree spirit. Granted the tree appeared in the middle of the road out of thin air, but still. Dean looked at his car again.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for this when you seen what happen. Just be lucky I have fast reflexs and it and we weren't damaged more." Sam told him brother getting annoyed at all the glares he kept getting. He opened the trunk and pulled out his duffel bag and threw his brothers' at him. Dean came over and picked up a shotgun and a hand gun and stashed them in his duffel. Sam did the same, plus Dads' journal and a bottle of holy water.

They started to the walk back to Hicksville Indiana. It wasn't really called Hicksville,  
but it was a pretty small town. Hanson, Indiana had a population of a hundred and three. It took them a little over an hour to get back to town. They went to the motel and Sam got them a room, with two queens. They dumped their duffels in the room, then walked back to the office.

"Do you have a auto shop in town?" Dean asked the elderly man behind the desk.

"Yeah we do." The man told him. "What do yeah need?"

"Well first a tow truck." Dean told him.

The man wrote a number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Phone's over there. Dawn Johnsons' Auto shop."

"Don Johnson?" Dean asked, to make sure he heard the name right.

"Yup. Johnson tows and fixes anything that has wheels."

Dean smiled. "Thanks." Dean told him, walking over to the pay phone. He put the money in and dailed the number.

"JOHNSON AUTO SHOP." A male's voice answered.

"Hey I heard you tow cars, and was wondering if you could tow my car into town?"

"NOT A PROBLEM. ARE YOU WITH YOUR CAR NOW?" The man asked.

"No I'm in town at the motel. Could you pick me up on the way to get it?" Dean asked.

"SURE I'LL HAVE A CAR COME PICK YOU UP WHEN THE TOW TRUCK HEADS OUT THERE"  
"Okay that would be great thanks. My cars on the east bound road about thrity miles out of town." Dean told him.

"ALL RIGHT. SOMEONE WILL BE THERE IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES."

"Thanks. Bye." Dean said hanging up the phone.

He stood out side and five minutes later a red sedan pulled up to the office. The man got out and looked at Dean. "You the one who called Johnson Auto Shop?" The guy asked. He was a couple years younger then Sam. He had short spiked hair that was dyed hot pink, and wore a sleeveless shirt.

"Yeah that's me." Dean told him, getting into the car. The drive there was silent. When they pulled up to the Impala, the tow truck was just backing up to it. Dean and the driver got out of the sedan and stood off to the side out of the way of the truck. The truck stopped and the driver door opened and to Dean's surprise a girl got out and came to the back of the truck.

She smiled at Dean. "You must be the owner of this lovely car?" She asked, shaking his hand. "Dawn Johnson." She said.

Dean looked at her in shock. "You're Don Johnson?" Dean asked. He looked her up and down,  
she was quite beautiful. She was wearing a white tee shirt, that had grease stains everywhere, and jean cut off shorts, that were a little to short for her extremely long legs. Her hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a pony tail, her eyes were a deep clear blue. "Hey. I'm Dean Winchester." Dean told her.

"All right yeah know each other, now can we move it along so I can get out of here?" The guy who drove Dean there asked, looking at the girl.

The girl glared at him, giving him a look that Dean had often given Sam. The look said one thing 'shut-up-you're-annoying-me-now.' "No one is keeping you here Roger. If you want to leave. Leave." Dawn told him. Roger did just that. He got into the sedan and turned around spinning the tires as he turned. "I'm going to kill him, if he hurts my sad pathetic car." Dawn muttered as she started to hook Deans' car to the tow truck. "Hope you don't mind, but I guess this means you have to ride in the truck."

Dean smirked. "I don't mind." Dean told her.

"I'd like to apologize for him. He's my sorry ass brother. My father told me I should give him a job and I listen to him." Dawn explained, checking over her work, when she was sure everything was right she looked over the car. "It must have been one hell of a car." Dawn told him.

"It was." Dean told her, as they got into the truck. Dawn started it up and turned around and headed back into town. "How good are you with cars?" Dean asked.

"With cars or Impalas'?" Dawn asked him, grinning.

"Impalas."

"I'll confess I have three of them." Dawn told him. "One is my parts car, the other two I restored to how they should be." Dawn told him. "Do you want me to fix your car, or have it tow, no extra charge to a person you trust?"

"I'll let you look at it, tell me how much it's going to cost me. Then I'll decide."

"Sure." Dawn told him, as the turned Left at the only intersection in the town. Five minutes later they were pulling up to a farm, that had junk cars, and good cars lining the driveway. Dawn pulled into one of four huge sheds and parked the truck. She and Dean got out and Dawn started to unhook the truck from his car.

She then gently lifted the hood of the car. She grabbed a flashlight off the back of the truck and started to examine the car. "For it looking like it does the only real damage is to the hood, and the bumper. I can fix them both for you and I have the same kind of touch up paint. It's going to cost you five hundred."

"Thats less then I expected." Dean told her. "Fix it. When can you have it done by?"

"Three days." Dawn told him. "I'll give you a ride back to the motel, unless you wanted a car on loan for the few days?"

"Nah a ride would be great." Dean told her, giving her his famous grin.

"Well then, my car's over here." Dawn told him, heading to one of three Impalas. She picked the royal blue one, and threw him the keys. "You drive." She told him.

Dean grinned and opened the drivers' door. "Nice." Dean stated as he turned the key and headed down the road. "Is there a bar in this town?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. What town wouldn't be complete without a bar?" Dawn asked him.

"Then can I offer to buy you a drink or two or three?" Dean asked.

"You're just trying to get lucky tonight." Dawn told him. "And you could, without the drinks." Dawn told him, grinning flirtatiously at him. Dean grinned and pulled the car over into a forest trail. He and Dawn started making out, stripping off layers of clothing as the night went on.

The next morning Dean found himself in the front seat of an Impala that wasn't his. He sat up and noticed someone in the back seat, they were both almost completely naked. Dawn was wearing his shirt, and he had his boxers and jeans on. He smiled as he remembered last night. It had been awhile since he had a shared a night with a woman without having to drink anything.  
His cell phone rang, and it took him a moment to find where he threw his jacket. Dawn stretched as much as the Impala would let her, and sat up sleepily. As Dean answered his phone. "Hey Sammy." Dean said as he flipped his phone open. "Yeah maybe I did." Dean answered. "No I don't have a hangover." Dean laughed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Dean told him, hanging up the phone and kissed Dawn good morning. "Last night was great." Dean told her, kissing her again.

"Hmmmm." Dawn answered, kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started writing this and it made me start to think how this could be more then a one shot, so I was thinking about making another one shot of it, but I'm not sure if I'm going to add it to this one shot as a Chapter 2 kinda deal, or make it separate altogether. TELL ME WHAT YEAH think about this idea and OF COURSE the STORY!!! PLEASE

SMILE01 


End file.
